Worthless
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Harry has a secert which is being used as blackmail. Hermione hates him because of something she saw. what's a guy to do? Slash!Sequel now up!


Title: Worthless

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: MPreg, MaleXMale sex, Cursing, evil Ron and Hermione.

Pairings: RW/HP, one sided DM/HP, RW/HG

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry wiped his mouth as he pulled away from the toilet, this was the fourth time his week that he had been sick. He sighed as he stood up and rinsed out his mouth. Harry was a small boy for his age, around 5'2" and he only weighed about 90 pounds.

"Oh you're up already Harry?" Ron's voice said from behind him.

Harry froze. "Um, yes." He said weakly, trying hard not to look at his friend. Friend? Was that really what they were?

"Good for you Harry," Ron patted his back as he walked by, causing Harry to jump. "What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked. Ron was a big, bulky boy that stood at 5'7" and weighed nearly 175 pounds.

Harry flinched, "Nothing Ron…"

"Good," Ron said with a smirk as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

The black haired teen let out a sigh of relief and turned to leave. The bathroom door banged open. "It stinks in here Harry! Come in and clean it," Ron snapped, causing Harry to freeze again. Ron reached out and tapped Harry's back. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," Harry whispered and turned back to the bathroom and Ron. Life seemed to hate him sometimes. He entered the room and Ron slammed the door shut. Harry didn't jump or look at Ron.

"I was with Hermione last night," Ron said as he pulled off his shirt. "She was really good, but no one sucks like you, Harry."

Harry winced. "Ron, please. I'm supposed to meet Draco at-"

Harry cried out as Ron shoved him into the sink. Ron smirked as Harry crashed into the hard fixture.

"You are my best mate, not his!" Ron yelled.

Harry blinked back his tears. He would not cry. He hadn't cried in years.

"Besides what would Malfoy think when he hears about you? The gay little whore… " Ron taunted. "You don't want him to know that he makes you hard, do you, Harry?"

"No," Harry whispered, shoulders hunched defensively.

Ron smirked as he undid his pants and dropped his boxers. "Good, now make that mouth of yours useful," he demanded.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to come up with a way out; but he knew for a fact that Draco hated poufs and Harry refused to lose the only true friend he had made all because he was gay. So, with that thought in mind, Harry crawled to the red head's cock, just as he'd been taught, and took it into his mouth.

Ron moaned and forced his fingers into Harry's midnight locks, forcing his cock deeper into the boy's mouth. "Merlin, Harry. That's it! AH!" Harry gagged and did his best to breathe around the bulk in his mouth. "Ah, yes… That's my best mate, come on. You're such a good little slut! AH! Merlin, YES!" Harry felt tears burning at the corners of his eyes, but forced them away. He could not cry. This was his own fault for being weak. He couldn't keep his thoughts from turning to Draco though, no matter how much he wished to face this alone, safe in his own head; he still called to Draco in his mind.

Ron thrust deep, muttering obscenities. "That's a good bitch, take it all," Ron demanded. "Merlin, Harry! Your uncle trained you good," he cried.

Harry winced, that was supposed to be a secret, yet Ron always seemed to find a way to use it against him, just like the fact that he was gay.

"Ahhhh! Yes!!!" Ron grunted as he came into the awaiting mouth. He thrust a while longer and made sure he had empted all of the cum into Harry's mouth before pulling out. "Swallow it all, Harry," he ordered as he ran his large, freckled hands through Harry's hair. "That's a boy. Aren't you a good bitch?" he laughed as he pushed the smaller teen to the floor and climbed into the shower.

Harry stayed where he fell, staring at the floor and the white specks that had slipped from his mouth when he was pushed. Ron finished his shower, pulled back the curtain, and looked down at Harry's prone form. "Don't just stare, lick it up bitch." He said with a laugh. "Don't want to waste your food after all, although, if you asked nicely, I might give you a second helping," he mocked as he sat down nude on the toilet seat.

Harry tried to keep his disgust from showing, _food?_ He thought, _so I will go without eating again today…_

The boy sighed softly and leaned down and licked up the cum from the floor. Ron let out a groan. Harry looked at him and froze, his eyes widening. Ron was stroking his hard cock as he watched Harry clean the floor.

"Damn, Harry," he moaned. "Hermione rode me last night," he said as he continued to run his hands up and down his cock. "How about I find out who is better at riding cock?" Ron asked. "We both know that you're better at sucking. I love to have your hot mouth around me. Hmmmm…" Ron seemed to be thinking. "Come and suck me, Harry," he said, leaning back and waiting for Harry to come to him.

Harry crawled to him and braced his hands on ether side of Ron's hard on and sucked it into his mouth. "MERLIN YES!" Ron cried out. "Bob your head now. Yes, just like that." Ron pushed down on his head when he bobbed it up. "MERLIN!"

All of a sudden Harry's hair was yanked and he let Ron's cock slip from between his lips.

"Ron?" he whispered eyes glazed over.

"I want you to ride me now." Ron declared.

He pulled Harry up off the floor and started to strip him.

"No!" Harry cried and pulled out of Ron's gasp, "please! No more."

Ron snarled and raised his hand, smacking Harry hard across the face, "What did you say to me bitch?!"

Harry bit down on his lip as the force of Ron's slap jerked his head to the side.

"What did you say you cock sucking whore?!" Ron snapped. "Do you want me to tell Malfoy how eager you are to wrap that dirty mouth of yours around every cock in Hogwarts?"

"No, I'm sorry…please…" Harry cried out as his head hit the floor hard enough to make his vision spot, his broken glasses cutting into his face. "You bitch!" Ron screamed. "Don't talk. I told you to ride me, now DO IT!"

Harry slowly picked him self up, feeling the small, sharp shards from his glasses cut into his hands as he crawled towards Ron.

"Yes that's it whore." Ron said with a smirk, "If it's good, then maybe I won't have to tell Malfoy."

Harry slowly straddled Ron's lap, allowing the red head to strip him of all clothes and play with his body any way he pleased. Harry closed his green eyes as he felt the invasion of slick fingers and knew that he would soon be taken yet again. Just as he knew they would, hands gripped his hips tightly and forced him down on the large cock. The very same that took his virginity and that keep taking him over and over again in "blackmail" rage.

"Ah, Ron. Ah, too big," Harry cried out, the pain overwhelming him.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped thrusting up as he pulled the tight ass down. "So good!" he moaned. "MERLIN, SO TIGHT!" he started to force Harry to ride his cock at a slow, even pace, never taking his hands from the smaller teen's waist. "Damn! You're tighter then Hermione."

Harry pushed back the tears yet again and allowed his head to fall back as he gasped and panted like the whore that Ron wanted him to be. He rode Ron, bouncing up and down on the large, hard cock inside him, crying out as it hit that place deep inside that made Harry see stars. And then, finally, it was over and Ron came. He pulled Harry off ignoring the black haired teen's own needs and dropping him on the cold, hard floor.

"I'm going to go eat." He said as he pulled on his clothes, stepped over Harry, and left the bathroom. Harry watched him leave blankly. He too picked himself up. Cum fell down his leg, but Harry ignored it , yanked on his pants, and got ready for classes.

He slowly limped out of the dorm only to run into a waiting and very worried blond.

"Draco…" Harry tried to smile; really he did, but he couldn't. He was feeling sick again for some reason. "Hi."

Draco frown "Where were you?" he asked. "You said you would sit at the Slytherin table today."

Harry winced and check his glamour, it was still in place, "I know. I'm sorry," Harry said. "Would you believe me if I said I wasn't feeling well?"

Draco studied him for a moment, "No."

Harry sighed, "I'm not."

"Sure Potter, if you didn't want to sit with me all you had to do was say so," Draco snapped.

"Draco, please! I'm sorry, okay? It's complicated."

"What's going on Harry? And why are you wearing glamour right now?" Draco demanded as he whipped out his wand and muttered the glamour's counter-spell, to Harry's horror.

"NO DRACO!" Harry cried as the glamour disintegrated.

"SHIT!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes wide in horror. "Who did this?"

"No one." Harry answered.

"Damn it, Harry!" Draco snapped "I'm your friend. Let me help!"

"There's nothing to help with, Draco. No one did this!" Harry cried, waving at himself. "I did it to myself. Me and my selfishness."

"I don't believe you."

Harry opened his mouth to say something only to double over on the floor, throwing up everything in his stomach.

"Shit." Draco cast a cleaning spell on a trembling Harry Potter. "You are sick."

"That's what I told you…" Harry muttered.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing, okay?"

"Okay." Harry whispered, allowing Draco to lead him down the stairs to the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey took one look at the boys and rushed Harry to a bed where she started to swish her wand around above him as she called out routine spells. Finally, she stopped. The blood seemed to flow quickly out of her face. Her mouth opened and closed without making any noise. Finally she seemed to gather herself and carefully asked, "Mr. Potter, have you had intercourse with any of the male students?"

Harry stared, wide eyed. He looked to Draco, who was covering his mouth, in disgust Harry supposed, Harry looked away and slowly nodded. Something shattered, a loud crash on the cold, stone floor. Harry jumped.

"Really, Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey cried. "You can wait in the hall."

Harry felt the tears build up yet again; this time, he let them come as he listened to Draco's footsteps move into the hallway. _He hates me now. _Harry thought. _I don't blame him either. I'm nothing but Ron's whore now…_

"Mr. Potter, what I must tell you is very important," Madame Pomfrey began, "so I need to know who you slept with."

Harry froze again; Ron's voice filled his head. **"Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone what I do to you, my little whore, or the whole world will know just how easy THE BOY WHO LIVED really is." **Harry shuddered.

"I can't…" he whispered brokenly. "Please, don't make me." More tears welled up.

"Oh, dear… Mr. Potter, how about I just tell you and you can tell your partner, okay?" Madame Pomfrey compromised to try and stop Harry's pleas.

Harry nodded through his tears, "Yes."

"Harry dear," she began, "You're pregnant."

Harry felt his world shatter around him, "No."

"I'm afraid so, dear." Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry felt empty. Draco hated him. Ron only saw him as a whore to be fucked. He was supposed to die for this world and now he was pregnant. "Guys can't get pregnant." He whispered hoping against hope that there was a mistake.

"Muggle men can't, but you aren't a muggle, dear."

"Oh."

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Fine," Harry assured the matron. "I need to go…think."

"Alright, but I want you to come back tonight."

Harry nodded as he left the room. Draco wasn't waiting, just like Harry figured. He wiped away a new set of tears and headed to the library to find Hermione.

Hermione and Ron sat together in the back corner. Harry shivered as he felt Ron's glare. Harry was not to bother them when they were together; he was to go some place else until Ron had need of his body.

"Ron…" Harry asked meekly. "Can we talk?"

Ron and Hermione had gotten together last year and now, with it being their seventh year in Hogwarts, Ron bought her a ring and planned to marry her, but still have Harry on the side. Harry knew because Ron told him, but Hermione didn't know, and she hated Harry, she had ever since she walked in on Ron forcing Harry to kiss him last year. All she saw was what she wanted to see and that was Harry trying to steal her boyfriend, not her boyfriend kissing another boy.

Hermione glared at Harry, "He doesn't want anything to do with you, you whore!"

Harry flinched. "Ron please it's…" Harry froze as Ron smiled sweetly to Hermione and turned to Harry. "We'll just be a minute love." And he stalked to Harry, grabbing his arm tightly, bruising it and yanking him away from Hermione, towards the back of the library. He threw Harry hard into a book shelf.

"What's so important whore that you interrupted my quiet time with my girlfriend?" Ron snapped.

"Ron…I've been sick." Harry said.

"I know you're sick, you freak!" Ron said kicking his leg. "Did you want to taste my cock again, you bitch?"

"No." Harry said from his position on the floor holding back tears once more now that Ron had kicked his leg out from under him. "Ron, I'm pregnant!"

Ron froze and stared at him, "You're even move of a freak then I thought possible."

"Ron, it's yours." Harry said. "You are the only one who's ever touched me."

"LIAR!" Hermione stepped out from behind a bookshelf. "My Ron would never touch a whore like you!" she yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the library.

Harry froze where he still lay on the cold hard floor as every eye seemed to be on them. "You worthless little whore!" She snared. "How dare you try to take away my boyfriend again!"

Harry looked away. _Worthless, _he thought. _Yes I am. How could I do this to her? She's right I'm nothing more then a whore…_

He pushed himself up and sighed, "You're right," he whispered. "I'm sorry." And he left the room.

He avoided Hermione for the rest of the year and tried to keep to himself as his stomach grew. His plan was to leave the wizard world for good after he graduated. Draco never talked to him again for the rest of the term. Harry tried many times to send letters and notes to him, but they all ended up burned. Ron still forced Harry to suck him or bend over so he could fuck him, though only if he couldn't get any from Hermione that day. Harry couldn't care anymore. He was worthless. The only reason the wizard world needed him was to destroy Voldemort, but Harry didn't even care about that anymore. The only thing he had to care about anymore was the child growing inside him. The one that was claimed by no one but himself, Harry Potter.

He was giving up the title as THE BOY WHO LIVED and leaving. He wanted to be Harry, just Harry. He didn't want to be a savior any more. So he wrote one last letter to Draco and one to Tom Riddle, which he would also send to Draco with instructions to give it to Lord Voldemort, but he didn't send the letters yet. He waited.

Labor came early, about a month early. Harry was afraid he would lose his baby. But after nearly 36 hours of labor, a beautiful girl was born. The child had hints of bright red hair and when she opened her eyes they were bright green like her mommy's. Harry smiled down at his angel's face as she went to sleep in his arms.

"Nunnally Rin Potter, will be your name," Harry told his sleeping child. "Nuna for short."

Harry thanked Madame Pomfrey for her help and left as soon as he was released from the hospital wing. He never showed up at the graduation to hear that he graduated with better marks then Hermione or to see the owl that delivered two very important letters to Draco Malfoy. No, by the time all that was happening, Harry had left the Wizarding world for good. Leaving the wizards to their fate and starting a new life for himself and his child.

He didn't hear about the rise of Voldemort, and the new government that was established in the Wizarding world, or even about the barriers that were placed around all wizard communities to keep out the muggles. Nor did he learn of the fact that if a muggle stumbled upon the Wizarding world, that muggle was punished by death. And Finally, Harry did not know that there was a world wide search for THE BOY WHO LIVED.

No, he didn't know about any of this, and he had no plans to go back to the world that made him feel worthless. He was now a first grade teacher. Nunnally had grown up beautiful with bright green eyes, like his own, and untamable, long auburn red hair. She was now four years old and couldn't wait to learn about her grandma and grandpa. No matter how many time she heard the stories, everything stayed new to her. And Harry loved her dearly.

Harry never dated, he was always too busy taking care of his daughter and going to college to date. Nunnally was his entire life, nothing else mattered. The Wizarding world never existed as far as he was concerned, and nothing would change that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FIN.


End file.
